Shadow Huntress
by Alana Sweet
Summary: Dean and Sam come into a small town looking for a vampire nest. When they find the location of the nest they see the jobs already done. Ecsploring the mind of my OC and how her life is changed as she finds she's more important then she thinks.The spin off of the show, shows you what's happaning out in the mess of the world. From the Apocalypse around S6 to the Leviathans in S8.
1. Shadow Huntress

I was so ticked off right now! Who did these vampires thank they were? They had a tacked me and when I killed the whole dang nest I was covered In their blood. These stains will never come out!

I turned slowly making my way around the old building/ hide out the vampires were using. I had let vampires go free before but only because I saw the will in them to fight the monster that thrives in their body's.

"Kathy you can come out now!" I said clipping my flip dagger back to my side. Had to cut their heads off to kill them.

I had come into town about two days ago following a vampire case. Drained body's here and there. Some eye whitens and a hunted run down factory. It just screamed vampires. Then I found Kathy or really she found me.

The nest had turned her about a mouth ago. She had told them she had been drinking human blood but in honest she couldn't do it. She really could bring her self to drink blood from people. She had that much mental power. So she drunk from cows down the street on a large farm.

She had told me how she needed help. The nest she lived in was starting to suspected her. After some research I went to do the best for every one in the town and Kathy.

There was a gun shot and the whoosh of a blade in the air. "Ada! Help their after me!" Kathy said flying around the corner of the warehouse. She was a small girl with curly red hair and a pixy like look to her. Her big brown eyes burned into mine in fear as she latched onto my arm.

"Who's after you?" I asked pulling my dagger back out. Two hunters rounded the corner. It was around 8pm and dark but the moon shined bright over use and I could see just fine. One guy was tall , brown eyes. Wavy brown hair. The other kept his hair short and messy looking like he just got up which was probably true.

He was shorter then the other and wore a frown. Which I thought was probable his daily face. Then I saw his eyes such a glassy green even in the moonlight. The thought on that was a whiskey bottle like Jameson or Connemara.

"I've already taken care of the nest. So leave hunters." I told them standing my ground. "Says the bloody chick with a vampire cowering behind her." Said the one with the whiskey bottle colored eyes. I made a amused sound and crossed my arms. "Kathy here is clean. She refuses to drink from humans. The others on the other hand well, go see for your self." I told them jerking a thumb to the other side of the building.

The taller guy nodded to his partner and started walking around me to the back were all the headless vampires were. I kept looking strait ahead. I knew the tall guy wasn't going to do anything. "Uh, Dean. You might won't to come see this." Said the tall man behind me. The green eyed man gave me a suspicious look that I met with a grin.

He walk up a few feet from my side. I patted Kathy's hand that's finger nails were digging into my flesh. "Kathy its okay go wait in my car. I'll be there soon." She looked up at me and nodded slowly and look off. I walked over to stand by the tall guy.

"Yes I did this. And yes I'm a hunter to." I walked over and pulled some matches from my pocket and set some timber on fire. That's we're all the body's were laying on the old dry timber piles.

I walked back over to them and leaned on the building. "As you two can see this job is done." I told them. "Damnit!" The older brother cursed. Yes I knew as soon as the tall man (Sam) said Dean. I thought 'These guys are the Winchester brothers'.

I smiled to my self. "Watch it Whisky. I would thought one round in hell was enough." I said and slipped into a crack in the building.

*******"How do you...," Deans words trailed off when he saw I wasn't there.

"She gone." Sam looked down at his brother with bewilderment.

"She knows who we are." He said and corked a brow. " Did she just call you Whisky?" Sam said amused.

Dean put his hands on his hips with his own eye brows raised. "Yea. That's a new one. We need to as Bobby about that one." He grind.

Sam gave a small nod. "I heard that vampire Kathy scream Ada." He said with a tilt of his head. "Com'mon let's get out of here."

******I walked through the building easy. When I got to my jeep Kathy was waiting. "The Winchester brothers huh? Maybe they can help me with my angel problem. Maybe they can help me final find out why I know evils ever move." I murmured walking to my car.


	2. Chapter 2 whisky

I walked into the local bar. Knowing if the two brothers were still in town they would be here. I looked around as I entered and there they were sitting at a table in the back. I smiled to my self. Then grabbed a chair and walked over to the stunned brothers. " Mind if I sit?" I asked still smiling.

It took a moment but they ushered me down. "So what happened to that vampire?" Dean asked and Sam gave him a dirty look. Dean shrugged at his younger brother and they both turned to me with goofy grins.

"I sent her to a nest were she can be with others like her self." I told them ordering a soda. "Okay now I know your not a hunter. You don't drink?" Dean exclaimed. Sam gave his brother another dirty look and then sighing into his hand. This time Dean just staired at me. I looked side ways at him.

"I come from a long line of hunters, Whisky. My mother three lines. My father four. All of which drowned their worries in alcohol. When it got to me, well. I'd have to drink at least two bottles of Jack Dandles before I get a little buzz. So I just end up with the blood rushing to my face. So I don't even bother. Why drink something bitter and burning for a flushed face?"

The brothers looked at each other then back to me. I gave a small chuckle. " So boys think you can give me some help?"'I asked. " Hold on," Dean said leaning foreword. "Why are you calling me Whisky?" He asked corking a eyebrow. I smiled like I would to a child. "Your eyes remind me of a green Whisky bottle my farther drunk from." I said.

Latter they took me back to their hotel room. "So what do you need are help with, uh Ada right?" Sam asked sitting down on the bed. "Yes Ada Hawk. I'm senses . You know the demons you fight every day and send back to hell?" I asked. They nodded. "Well all those demons start adding up bad energy. That energy soon finds its way to each other and makes a shadow demon. They go around creating accidents you see every day."

"Hold on, shadow demons? Why haven't we heard of them?" Dean asked. "Well for starters you can't see them. Usual children can see them. Shadow people is what others like to call them. I can see them so I can fight then. I also can sense evil and light in beings. Sam relax." I patted his knee.

He gave a nerves smile. "Don't worry. There's more good then anything in you. " I told him. "But if we can't see then how are we-" Dean started. I cut him off. " No it's not the shadow demons I'm having trouble with. Shore I can have my hands full now and again. Being just me, but them I can deal with." I told him.

The brothers were confused. I could see it on there faces as clear as day. "I know you two have experience with angels." I said . Dean sighed heavily. Sam rubbed his hands through his hair. The brother did not look happy with my news.

"Tell me about it. They have been on me for months!" I said annoyed. I pushed some of my shoulder length, wavy sandy colored hair back behind me ear. "Zachariah has been following me every were. It's freaking annoying!" I exclaimed.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face. "Did he say why he was after you?" He asked looking up at me. " Well duh, Whisky. Because I can see the shadows." I told him giving him a what the heck look. " No. What did he tell you?" He asked annoyed.

"Nothing really. He wouldn't answer any questions I had. All he said was that I was special. Not to sound full of my self. But there's another big duh. But thats all i know. I'll i know is i can see these things. There making truble so i kill'em." As I finished talking some thing materialized into the room. I stood up throwing my flip knife at the angel I saw by all the light inside the man. It whooshed by Deans head and just missed the angel.

"Iv had it! It's already the apocalypse I don't give a flying flip if your an angel! You messed with the wrong girl!" I exclaimed. I ran and tackled the angel pining his body to the floor with my own.

"I won't to know right now what you won't with me? And what do plan on doing with me?" I asked glaring at the surprised and confused looking angel under me.


	3. Chapter 3 Shadows Watching

There I was straddling the confused looking angel on the floor. My knife close to his throat. Dean and Sam were making no move to help me. They just stood there with bitten lips.

Dean and Sam were trying desperately not to laugh at the scene In front of them. The beautiful young girl with sandy brown hair and auburn fiery eyes. You could see she took care of herself. But in all it was hard for the boys to not notice her currishly large chest. When they knew the young woman couldn't be but 5"1.

There she was pinning a stunned and wide eyed Cas to the floor. With her body pressed to his, keeping him down, and her knife to his throat. Her face linger close to his in a glare.

"Yea, Cas. Tell her what your going to do to her. Big guy." Dean snickered trying still not to laugh. "Dean...," Castiel's voice was ruff and a little begging. Dean and Sam finally let out their howls of laughter.

I recognized the name when Dean addressed the angel. The two brothers were now laughing and holding onto each other for support.

I through my knife that went flying in the small space between then. They stopped laughing when they felt the wind of the blade. They broke apart falling on their butts to get out of the way .

I mumbled under my breath. Then looked down at the angel again. "Cas? As in Castiel?" I asked. "Yes that is I." He said. "I came to worn Sam and Dean to find you. But I didn't think I'd meat you like this, Ada." His face was expressionless.

I felt a warmth take hold of my face. I took hold of his elbow and pulled him up as I stood. I turned and walked over to the wall were my flip knife was stuck in the sheetrock.

"Cas, what do the other angels won't with Ada?" Sam asked. Cas looked at me for a moment then back to the brothers. "They won't her eyes. They won't to stop her from what she's doing. "

"Why? She's killing demons!" Dean exclaimed rubbing his head again. "So what does that mean? They don't won't the demons dead? The angels are killing the sensors?" Sam said pacing the floor. My eyes opened wide as I remember something.

"Not killing, controlling! I met a girl like me in-," I stopped in mid sentient as I felt the evil surrounded me. I felt the uneasy knot twist in my stomach. I flipped my knife out and cut my hand. Blood instantly pooled in the palm of my hand. It hurt like all get out but it was necessary.

"Whoa! Ada what are you doing!" Dean asked looking at me then Castiel. Who shrugged. "Shush. Their lessening. Their closing in. We need some were to go were we can talk. They know I'm here, Iv been here to long. If I don't fight any and I'm just in one place, well. It's like waving a peace of meet I front of a lion." I told then marking the wall behind me with my blood.

"This mark keeps them out. But because it keeps them out they will be attracted to this location. To try see what so important to keep them out." I told them. Dean corked a brow. "Then why make it?" He asked. "It's a distraction. You guys go. Here's my number." I said grabbing one of their cells and punching my number in. "When you get out of town call me. Tell me were we can meat up."

A little later ******

The brothers swung their bags over their shoulders. "I'm not arguing any more with you, Whisky. Noner of you can stay. Besides I don't need a baby sitter. I'v fault these things all my life. I'm 22. I'm to old to be looked after."

Dean looked a little stunned. "22? Your not that old! Your like 16 right?" He asked. I shook my head no. " I get it from my mom. She never did look her age. As a hunter it can both help and hinder you." I smiled.

"Cas your staying with her, right?" Dean asked going over to the angel. Castiel looked blankly at Dean for a moment before answering. " I guess that would be the best option." He said slowly.

I sighed as Dean smiled when Cas said he would stay with me. "Whisky, you and your brother be careful. And remember the shadows are watching."


	4. Chapter 4 Lucky

Dean and Sam just left the hotel. They turned on the highway that would take them away from the shadow infested town.

"Dean what was that?" Sam asked eyeing his older brother suspiciously. Dean shrugged. "What was what?" He asked his green eye were filled with humor and cockiness.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "You know Ada wonted to do it on he own." Sam glared. "Why did you tell Cas to stay with her?"

"Dude did you not see Cas's face! He is going to thank me latter." Dean sighed and leaned his elbow on the car door. Then put his head in his hand with another sigh. "Lucky baster-" Sam interrupted.

"Dean for your sake, I hope he does have luck on his side." Sam mused praying Ada wasn't going to rip their heads off latter. Dean was not thinking clearly. Ada had been running from the angels for months. Sam didn't think she wonted to be fixed up with one. Sam knew she was very capable of chopping his brothers head off. She moved like a shadow her self. That's what happens when you have to fight such a being. Sam shivered.


	5. Chapter 5 Crash and Fight

**Characters; Ada , Castiel and ? Guess who? I'm not telling!**

What will happen now that Ada and Castial are alone? It's EVERYTHING bad. But it's not what you thing!

I closed the door to the hotel room. Then I went over to the bath room and cleaned my hand up. It was still bleeding. " Ada I can heal that. If you won't." Castiel said peering into the bathroom. His head was tilted to the side that reminded my of a curious puppy.

"Really? That would be grate." I said walking up to him holding out my hand. He put his hand over mine and it started to glow. When his hand moved away the cut was gone. "Awesome, thanks Castiel ." I smiled a little but it soon faded.

"Alright it's time we move out." I told him. We walked out of the hotel and to my jeep. When we were on the road every thing was quiet. For some reason I felt like a acquired teen again. My cheek were tingling hot with a rising flush. My hands were staring to get sweaty. My heart was pounding in my chest. No! I screamed at my body. I don't need this!

I couldn't get involved with Castiel. Could I? At that moment rain came poring down. In the bucket loads! "Ada I was curious of how you knew about my name?" Castiel asked in the passenger seat. "I read the supernatural books. Of cores I already knew Dean and Sam were real hunters before I read them." I explained. "I get around." I shrugged.

"I see." He said blankly. "About the girl you were talking about?" He turned his head to look at me with those deep blue eye. Some of his dark hair falling onto his forehead.

"Right, Danna. She was a sensor to." I said eye glued to the road. "Was? Did she pass?" He asked his brows knitted together. "I...I don't know." I told him truthfully. He tilted his head to the side with this cute confused look on his face. Wait, cute? What's wrong with me?

This angle was starting to get under my damn skin. I didn't like it one bit. I straitened and faced foreword seaming to interested in the road. "She called me when she was into deep with shadow demons. About six or so months ago she call. When I got down there to her place she told me it had been taken care of. When I started asking questions. She said she was done. That she saw nothing but the light. I believe her other referents was. 'Don't worry I'm peach keen.'" I sighed

"That was not something Danna would say. She's- well I'll put it bluntly she had a very colorful vocabulary. Of anyone I've ever met! But I didn't listen to my gut when it was screaming that something was wrong then. A few weeks past and angels started knocking on my door. " I explained. I scratched the back of my head with another sigh.

"When I called her to see if, she to, had angels on her porch I got nothing from none of her phones. So I went back to her place. She wasn't there. I stayed for two weeks but nothing came up. See the thing with Danna is she loved that little town of hers. She protected it. She only went out of town if another hunter asked a favor. Only then was she gone a minimum of a few days, tops." I spared a quick glance at the angel before looking back to the road.

" Well she-" Castiel was cut off when the car suddenly started spinning out of control. When we stopped we were facing a different way. "Are you alright?" Castiel asked me in a breathless tone. I nodded. "The shadows, they found us!" I said. Then the car was pushed and flipped off the street! *****

I came close to blacking out but I managed to blink away the stars clouding my vision. The jeep was in a ditch tilting on one side. My window almost flush with the ground. I pulled my flip knife out to cut my seat belt when I realized something.

I looked up at the passenger side and Castiel was no were to be seen. I wiped blood off my forehead and cut my way out of the towed jeep. When I squeezed out I could see Castiel was getting his butt kicked. It was like he couldn't see them.

I rushed in slashing. With the flexibility I've gained over the year. There were about seven, which was a large number for them. I rushed one and was cult by the leg from another. I flipped foreword and curled my shoulder in before impact, so I rolled and then was back on my feet again.

"Castiel behind you!" I yelled. The demon got a shot at him. I rounded Castiel and stabbed the demon in the chest. With a quick jerk up the demon was split into and blood went flying.

"Angel! Can you see them?" I exclaimed angrily. I had finished the shadow demons off and was standing in the middle of a bloody road. "No." Castiel said blankly. He seamed confused, shocked and a little irritated himself. My mouth opened. The rain fell steady and cold as It ran down my face and body. I could feel the sting of my cuts and scrapes as the ran washed into them and I gave a small shiver.

A laugh sounded up the road and are heads snapped in that direction instantly. "Angels can sense when the shadow demons are close and ketch blurs of then when they move. But then that's why your so special, Ada." Castiel was throne back into a tree by some invisible force. I was punched down and grounded across the asphalt.

"Ada, you have been very naughty!" Came a booming voice.

Oh no! I thought spitting blood from my mouth and trying desperately to willed my beaten body to get up.

Mwahaha! I left you on a cliff. Just hanging there! So now your like, "I GOT TO READ THE NEXT ONE!"


	6. Chapter 6 The Motivation Of Pain

**Characters****; Ada, Castiel and Zachariah**

**The angel that's been after her has finally cult up! Ada is stuck between a rock and a hard place.**

"Zachariah your such a stalker!" I gritted my teeth, through the pain of my new raw flesh and protest of my body I got to my feet. "Only you Ada, can do that to an angel." He smiled. I rolled my eyes. "Uh, give me a brake." I sighed. The rain stopped. Oh, God is watching! I thought. "So tell me why are you killing sensors?" I asked "Your joking!" He exclaimed, scoffing

at me. When I just stood there, serious and unwavering he sighed. "Angels are trying to find sensors before-there being kept safe." He corrected himself. But I cult it.

I smiled to myself. "Before? Before demons get to us first?" I smiled when he frowned at my realization. "What demon?" I asked. He looked at me a moment. "I suppose you need to know. A demon named Dorian. He wont's the sight to see the shadow demons." Zachariah smirked. Right then I wonted to slap it off him and his other four faces!

I then realized something and smiled cockily. "Like heck I'm giving my soul up! Demons, angels- to any of you ungrateful bunch of-!" I was cut off. "Watch your tone with me missy!" Zachariah exclaimed. "No, I see more then you think Zachariah- and stop looking at me like that!" I turned to the side crossing my arms over my chest.

Zachariah's vessels eye brows knitted together in a look of confusion. "Like what?" He asked almost coyly. "The lions looking at me like he wont's to jump my bones! I'm not a big fan of cats." I hissed. I knew the rain had soaked my tee and my bra was probably showing but this angel needed to keep himself on a leash.

"You-oh this is rich." Zachariah said coming closer to me. A wicked, really devilish grin on his face. Castiel came out of nowhere and knock the other angel to the ground. I squinted. "That, was an impacted!" I murmured to myself. Then I felt it, shadow demons. They were coming on hot and fast!

I held my position ready to fight. "Please Zachariah stop this. I don't won't to fight you, brother." I heard Castiel say. Almost begging his older brother to stop what he was doing. There were a dozen demon heading for me. As I heard the two angels dull it out behind me I knew I was alone in my next fight. "As always." I murmured and ran into the battle of demons.

I slashed into the crowed of shadow demons. I jumped up on a pile of then getting leverage and jumping on ones shoulders. As he staggered foreword I went slicing heads. With a quick motion I slit it's throat and jumped up kicking a few to the ground. I went running to my upside down jeep tarring into the back and grabbing my bag. Searching for my other demon knife. One demon knife was handed down through both side of my family. Some one was watching over me. Was my thought on it.

As I grabbed my other knife I heard a disturbing noise and saw Castiel go rolling on the asphalt and lay motionless. I through my bag over my neck and rushed the few demons left. My body felt heavy, it was the pain and pure adrenalin that always kept me going.

I rushed up in front of Zachariah and stood over Castiels still body. "I think you've done enough and to your own brother to." I huffed. "He has betrayed heaven he -" I cut him off. "He has done no such thing! I read the new testaments and I've heard the shadow demons talk. They're worse then teen girls and gossip!" I told him. "I know what Castiel has done. And it's nothing but trying to save the earth and its people. Think about it Zachariah. If he was doing wrong why would God bring him back?" I exclaimed.

All five of the angels faces turned into a soured exasperation. "You know it's funny. I like you. Your the first human to be able to see a angels true form. But you don't turn away. Instead!" he chuckled. "Instead you standing there up against me. Covered in blood...and...wet." he said the last slowly as he eyed me. I shivered and glared as the rain ran down my back.

"What now Zachariah?" I asked. He sighed and snapped his fingers. Zachariah was gone and Castiel and I were in a hotel room. I sank to my knees that had long ago made there aching protest known. But it wasn't until I knew we were out of the shark tank did I really feel my body screaming, telling me how much it hated me right now.

With much effort I reached up and shook Castiel. "Castiel, you okay?" I asked. When I got no answer my head shot up to look the angel in the face. "Castiel?" I couldn't see his chest moving. So I reach up and touched his throat. His vessel wasn't breathing! With every part of my body protesting and cursing at me I lunged foreword. Putting my lips over slightly chapped one, I breathed deep into the unconscious angels vessel.

**Yes, I know what happens next! :3**


	7. Chapter 7 A Bloody Mess

**What is happening with Dean and Sam while Ada and Castiel are getting their butts beaten and tossed across the highway?! Do they catch-on to what's happen?**

Characters: Sam, Dean and Bobby

Rate : T for language and some talk about blood.

Arthur notes: **I'm getting the hang of how this works. Getting better to. I got more for you! Enjoy. **

"-and you knew both her parents, Bobby?" Dean asked the older hunter with a grimmest. Dean and Sam had been driving for a while now. They had decided to call Bobby with the news. "Damn straight. Boys if this woman is who she says she is, then I'd go out of my way not to make her mad! Her parents are some of the few best and lethal hunters I know. I mean… knew. You say the Hawks are dead?" Bobby asked.

"Well she didn't come out and say it. But considering she talked about them in the past tense and there not helping their daughter now. Yea Bobby, I'd say there dead." Dean said sarcastically. "Fine smarty britches !" Bobby huffed. "I was just thinking the Hawks had three kids…I thought."

"Where is she now?" Bobby sighed. " We had to split up. Her and Cas are some where out of Belt, Kentucky by now." Dean chuckled to himself at his 'inside joke'. "Are you two igjits!?" Bobby exclaimed. "You left her with the same thing that's hunt'en her. Yep, Cas is good as dead. Grate going...dumb asses!" Bobby cheered sarcastically. "I hope you weren't to attached to him-" Dean cut the older hunter off.

"He's not dead! In fact! When he first popped into the room she only…. jumped on him...and… held a knife to his-but!" Dean cut in on himself when the older hunter grunted, like to say 'I told you so'. "When she heard his name she looked surprised and she... through her knife at me and Sam instead." Dean sighed heavily as the older man on the line burst out into hysterical laughter.

Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face. He hadn't had enough sleep this week for this! "Sam!?" He asked annoyance lacing his tone. "Did you get Ada on her cell?" Sam ran a hand through his hair just as frustrated as his brother. "No it keeps going to her voice mail. I tried Cas's to, nothing." Sam told him with a grimiest.

"Balls!" The older hunter shouted in frustration in hearing the news. "Well? What do you igjits won't me to do?! Your closer! I'm in a damn wheal-chair. Go track'em down!" Bobby huffed and hung up. Dean glanced at his young brother who nodded with a shrug. The older brother quickly jerked the Impalas wheel and made an illegal U-turn. With the screech of tires and the smell of burning rubbed, they back tracked.

With the help of the woman from the front desk at the hotel (they were at a few hours ago) they were now driving down I-80. The rout Ada's jeep was seen going after pulling out of the hotels parking lot.

The rain was poring like no tomorrow but then slowed to a drizzle as they pulled off to the side of the road in front of Ada's over turned jeep. "Damn!" Dean cursed as him and Sam rushed from their car to the jeep. Sam sighed when they saw no one was inside.

Dean walked out onto the red highway. "Sam look. It's like a damn war went off here." Dean said running a hand through his sort hair feeling a knot twist in his stomach. "That's demon blood." Sam said walking across the road. "Dean I hope you didn't jinks things by saying Cas wasn't dead." Sam sighed touching a crooked tree with a man size hole in it.

Dean walked over to stand by his brother. He put a hand over his mouth as he gaped at the hole. Sam pulled a piece of cloth from the ruff bark. Sam's worried knitted brow exasperation fell with a sadden frown. Dean knew it was the exasperation his younger brother made when he wanted to hide all other emotions. "Its apart of Cas's coat." Sam said emotionless. Dean stepped back onto the road turning to the safety of his black beauty. He sat down on the hood and looked out over the mess of demon blood and debris. With a shaky sigh he pulled his cell phone out.

"Bobby, yea. We have one _hell_ of a bloody mess."

**This one I thought was short. But it was just explaining what the heck Sam and Dean were doing while all the fighting was going on. What has happened to Ada and Castiel? Did Ada bring back Castiels vessel? Is Castiel BREATHING!? Who knows?! Oh, I guess I'm suppose to. XDJK**


	8. Chapter 8 Keep Me Breathing

Rating; So I'm not going to rate these any more. There's blood and gore and fighting in all of them one why or anther. I mean really, it a twist from Supernatural, what do you expected?

AN: So this one explores something between Castiel and Ada? It my go somewhere or it may just fall out. New characters will soon be added in the next chapter or so anyway, to help form the story. So enjoy!

"Castiel breath!" I shouted doing compressions on his chest. The angel inside the beaten up vessel was weak, to weak! His light was to dim for any angel's to be. Castiel was on the thin life and death line and I didn't know if angels differ in the medical seines, when their like this. "Castiel, please. I need you to stay alive. I need to know, not every new person I meet dies around me!" I pleaded him. With knitted brows and a deep frown I let out a pained croaked scream.

My body was being pushed to a braking point in the state it was in. I hadn't slept in a few days. I hadn't eaten sense early this morning. The fight I was just in? I was surprised I hadn't blacked out yet. I wiped some blood off on my ragged blue jeans and sealed my lips over Castiels vessel's.

One breath...two...three-! Castiel chocked out a breath around my lips. His limbs thrashed in confusion and then went limp as he moan in pain. I pulled back slightly and brushed damp black hair off his forehead. "Thank God." I murmured in relief. "Ada? Where's Zachariah?!" He exclaimed trying to get up and then groaning as his body refused in its state. His face was scolding, like he could be disappointed in the pain (like a child)and it would go away.

"Castiel, he's gone. Please let me help you to the bed so we can wrap you up." I pleaded with him as I slipped a hand under his arm and then around his back. We got to the edge of the bed ,stumbling, but I was able to set him down and go back to my bag for bandages.

I helped with his jacket, suit jacket, and white button down. I bandaged his deep and bleeding wounds, Castiel just stared off at a wall unblinkingly. "Sense you can't heal your vessel right now, I'm going to have to keep giving you CPR. We don't won't you going into a coma." I tried joking a little. But he didn't make a move to laugh or say anything.

I propped him back on the bed and then walked over with my bag to the couch. I took off my boots, coat and shell over my light gray tank-top. I pulled a plastic bag out and shoved the wet, bloody, and mud soaked clothes inside. I looked back at Castiel who was still staring off into space.

A quick shower couldn't hurt. I thought to myself. His light's brighter now, so maybe he's out of danger. I grabbed some fresh clothes and walked to the bathroom. With a good scrub and a rinse I was back out in a mere two minute. When I slipped on my knee shorts and tee I walked back out into the room.

Castiel was laid back more then I had put him. I walked over to him and sat on the side of the bed. "Castiel?" I asked sternly. I put my hand on his chest feeling for a beat. "I'm still alive." He grunted. I pulled back a little and gave him a scolding look. "I know you are, but I can't tell if your vessel is breathing or not, with out checking. "I told him.

"Yes, well. I-I need you to keep it breathing while I gather my strength back." He told me. I crossed my arms and stood up with a humph. "Lord? Why are all your angel children have sticks up their butts? With no manors, no understanding of how your human children's ways of adapting are and end up with such childish behaviors!?" I bent back down looking the angle in the face. " I don't know why I've been picked to see what's been hidden from others eyes and I maybe be some what human or inhuman. But I deserve a 'please' and 'thank you' if I'm going to sit here breathing life into you, Castiel." I told him sternly.

His face was blank. He looked at me like he was trying to see through me, or into me. But for just those few seconds, as we made eye contacted, I was lost. I was lost in the depths of shinning blue eyes full of something I couldn't quit put my finger on. They never faltered. They never seamed to dim in their blueness and I could almost swear I could see something bright and warm, like a soul, deep in them. "If there was ever a human who would deserve some respect I suppose, it would be you, Ada Hawk. I'm sorry. Please and thank you." I looked down at him my mouth slightly open into a O. I must be more important then I think. I thought dumbstruck. I was almost shocked.

An angel was being nice to me? Well it was Castiel. I read about him, but he really was the kindest angel Iv met yet. In his wired angel short of way. Castiel's vessel's eyes closed along with two of his other faces eyes. But his animal head, the giant black jaguar with blue eyes, a lighter color then Castiel's vessels, was looking down at me curiously. "Ya'know, I wasn't being totally honest when I told Zachariah I wasn't a fan of cats. I find jaguars very graceful hunters." I turned to the side of the bed and hung my legs over . "Especially the black ones." I murmured looked at the large beast from the corner of my eyes. It's eyes were wide for a moment as maybe a smiling gesture. I gave him a faint smile and walked over to my bag.

I pulled out some salt and began salting the door and the one large window. After I went back to my bag and brought it over to a small table to dump my guns and ammo on. I loaded my shot gun. Then put more bullets on the side table by the bed along with the shot gun. I put one knife under a pillow by Castiel and one strapped to my leg. I cocked my pistol put the safety on it and climbed into the bed beside Castiel, leaning back on the head bored for support.

I was dead on legs. That much I knew. But I was just thankful I was laying back like I was. Hours latter I had started to doze off and caught myself with a jolt. Gun in one hand, knife in the other. But nothing was wrong. I looked over at Castiel, who was sitting up and wide eyed. I sighed turned back to the bed and plopped down face first handing Castiel my pistol. "Point take the safety off then blow up anything that moves." I told him hugging my pillow. I was to tired to care, that I had just given my loaded gun to the five year old in a mans body.

Latter I was able to go to a store and find a car. When I got back to the hotel I looked at my cell. It had gotten broken in the fight, so I had to get a new one. I took the memory card out of my old cell and put in in my new light blue Pantech. When I got it turned on I called Dean.

"Hello?" Said a gruff voice on the other end.

"Hello to you to Whisky. You sound pissed. Worried about me and Castiel?" I asked with a big smile. I looked over at the sleeping angel , who I had just re-bandaged, on the bed. There was a long 'damn' as Deans sighed.

"Sam and I thought you two were dead! Where are you? What the hell happened!? We backed tracked and found your jeep and a... damn! I was looking at a battle filed!" The older Winchester sighed again. Clearly stressed and worried.

"Well it was." I said and walked over to the small over stuffed couch. I settled in it and told Dean what had went on last night. "How hurt are you and Cas?" Dean asked." We're alive. I'm better then last night. Castiel's… stable now. He's healing very slowly. But what do you expect for an angel turning human." I shrugged folding my legs up to my chest.

"Sam and I had suspected something was wrong with him. You just confirmed it. What do you mean stable?" He asked a worried edge to his voice. "His vessel stopped breathing last night. I had to give him CPR. He isn't getting enough power to sustain his vessel and being kicked around, like a rag doll, isn't helping." I sighed.

"Well telling Cas not to do something is like...telling a supermodel not to be hot. See? Impossible, right Sammy?" He asked his younger brother. I knew then I was on speaker. I heard a disapproving 'Dean' in the background. "Whisky, put it away and give the phone to your brother. Who, by the way, doesn't use his manhood to think 24/7!" I growled. I heard Dean murmur 'Manhood?' while handing the phone to the chuckling Sam. "I still can't believe you turned out as good as you did Sam." I said jokingly into the phone. Sam's warm laughter traveled from the other end of the line to my ears and I smiled.

Little did Ada know Castiel was not asleep. Little did she know he was watching her.

Castiel would shut his eye's there and again when she would look his way to see if his chest was rising and falling. He would take a deep breath or move so she wouldn't panic. Castiel examined the young woman very intently. There was something...wrong maybe? No. He didn't think the feelings he was having were bad ones. But it wasn't ones he'd felt before. Maybe something was wrong with his vessel?

Maybe... He thought. It was in bad shape. That burning he felt in his stomach. It could be the 'gas' he'd heard Dean talk about after eating something call a 'bean burrito'. Or when Bobby gets upset with the two Winchesters and starts rubbing his stomach saying how they give him indigestion. But both times they were complaining with pain. This was not a pain, exactly.

It felt- well….. It was like. Castiel didn't quiet know how to describe it.

Ada lounged her arm on the couches armrest then slid down. Stretching her almost bar legs over the rest of the couch with a soft sigh as she told Dean to put something away. Castiel wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. He looked up from her legs to her light purple shorts. Her slim waste covered by a simple light blue tee that stretched over her large chest and V'ed at the neck. Her damp short locks curled and waved around her face. Her cheeks stayed a light pink that her long thick black lashes stood out immensely against. Her deep red lips held a soft smile as she was then talking to Sam.

Ada said good bye to the Winchesters and hung up her phone. She stretched her arms up and then came back down to touch the blade on her thigh. The warmth that was in Castiels stomach travels down south. A place he had never thought about or acknowledge until now. Were it pulled in a both pleasurable and aching knot. For some reason he felt the blood rush to his face.

I yawned and stood up from the couch. I locked the doors and scattered salt and my guns in the room. I then went over to the empty side of the bed and slid in with a sigh. "Castiel how do you feel?" I asked reaching over and touching his forehead. His cheeks were warm and his eyes were wide and bright. "I-I need some night air." He said hurriedly moving from my touch like it was poison. He stood up with a grumbled sigh. When he got up I saw him stretching the large dark wings on his vessel for the first time. It looked like they were almost invisible to me. They looked like two large out lines of shadows. I reached out to try to touch them. But I wasn't surprised when my hand didn't hit anything, still a small smile slid over my lips.

Castiel walked over into the room, when I saw his wings shiver and stretch out to their fullest, I jumped up. "Oh no you don't!" I said latching onto his arm. "You haven't recovered enough for flying. You can barley keep on your feet. You'll crash land somewhere and I won't know were to look for you. Let's go stand on the balcony... or you can. Your probably sick of having me around." I joked. Sort of. But even thought it sound like a joke I felt worry wash over me. Maybe he did want away from me. I turned back to the dinning table with a sigh just as my cell that was laying on it rang.

"Hel-" I started but fell back on the bed from the very loud booming voice on the other end, almost dropping the phone. "Where the hell are you?!" I let out another sigh. "Who's that?" Castiel asked eyeing my phone, that I kept a foot from my ear. "I told Sam but you need to know to. I have two older brothers. This would be Devon, strong, level headed-usually, silent... but not today. He really only gets mad when he's concerned about me." I told Castiel. There was a brake in the angry rambling and another voice came on the phone. "Ada what's going on and who are talking to? We have been hearing things about a large shadow demon fight mixed with some kind of angel beat down. Please, tell us you weren't in Kentucky in the middle of that?" Asked a calmer voice. "That's Levi. He's very good with tactics and trapping but we have to watch him or he'll be off with a girl. That and he smothers me." I whispered to Castiel. "Yep that was me. But I had Castiel who helped in fighting Zachariah." There was a long pulse.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Look. After I finished the vampire job I ran into the Winchester brothers. I started asking them about angels and stuff. I even helped cuz they didn't know shadow demons existed! Then I met Castiel. But then a bunch of shadow demons came and then the angel beat down. But I'm fine! No one panic. I'm a big girl, geesh!" I rolled my eyes. "I'm in Norfolk Nebraska. Where are you guys?" I asked sternly. " Ah, let me see... oh Cedar Rapids, Iowa." Said Levi. "Your closer then I thought! I need you to meet me at Sioux Falls, South Dakota , it's Bobby Singers house like-um in the new testaments. Right Castiel?" I looked up at the angel, who was as still as a statue, and was looking at the ceiling. "Yes, that is correct." He said and I nodded. " You've got to be kidding me, not again." I heard Devon grumble. "Look! The poops hit the freaking fan, called earth, and we're smack dab in the middle of it!" I exclaimed. "Suck it up and get there!" I yelled and turned off the phone.

I glanced up at Castiel who was looking down at me. "Weren't you going out side?" I asked crisply. I stood up and walked to the bathroom slamming the door behind me. Things are about to get even messier.


	9. Chapter 9 Meet The Hawks

**AN; so This chapter Is short. But it brings Ada's brother's in the story and tells about them. It also start's the beginning of telling what's going on with Ada and her powers, so to speak. Plus like I said in the last chapter. HERE COME NEW CHARICTERS! Demons, Angels, more women like Ada! This is were things start making you look back and say, "now what just happened?!" Hahah. **

It was the next day. It was almost noon and we were about to drive into the little town of, Sioux Falls. I was all nerves and Castiel had said nothing about last night. In-fact, Castiel hasn't said anything scenes last night. I sighed biting my lip. We past through town and on are way strait up to Bobby's, when I suddenly turned into a waffle house.

Castiel looked at me curiously ,with his side head tilt that made me bite my lower lip again. I jerked my thumb to the truck beside us. "My brothers are here. They must not know where to go from this point." I told him. I got out waving for him as I passed the front of the car. "Oops I-" I started to say when I bumped into some one. But as I looked up and saw Castiel I let a small smile cross my lips . "Your quick," I stated "at least I know I did some'then ,or other, right to help your healing along." I said. We were still close together where I had bumped into him. I couldn't find it in my head to move and he stood, like always, still. He bent his head in that curious way I couldn't help but adore. "You don't mind me being in your 'personal space', as Dean likes to call it?" He asked. "N-no I don't mind, and it's not that Dean doesn't love you like a friend or even a brother. But when your this close to some one in their 'personal space' it's usually with a lover or some one who you would like to be one. Or say a wife or husband...not a brother like-," I stopped rambling as the realization of what I was saying caught up to me, I flushed. "Are you com'men in?" I asked a little flustered with myself.

"No, I'll go on ahead, to Bobby's." He said blankly. "Are you sure? Can you fly for long distends ?" I asked. You could hear the concern lace my voice quiet thickly, but I didn't think he would notice. "I am positive. Gather your brother. I'll see you at Bobby's ." He told me and before I could say anything more, he was gone.

Cold air rushed around me from the stir of his leaving. The icy September air blew my hair back and it felt like needles on my flushed cheeks. I heard the bell, of the little diners door, chime and I turned to see my two older brothers. Levi was wearing a goofy grin. Devon had raised eye brows with his hands in his pockets. "So that must have been Castiel?" Levi asked. I pulled my knifes out. Devon grimmest and Levi eminently put up his hands. " Cum'mon sis we're just teas'en." Levi chuckled.

Ada describing her brothers;

Idiots! Yep they both are.

Levi; my oldest brother is very protective of me and Devon, even if he's always smiles and jokes. Levi is about 5'9 and 28 years old. He has light brown hair that he keeps smoothed back, but one odd peace of hair that lays on his forehead. He has dark brown eyes and always wears sunglasses over them. He was dressed in faded jeans, dark green tee, and dark brown jacket.

Devon; Devon has always been the strong silent type. He's 23 and about Levi's height. Both of my brother are lean and fit but Devon showed more upper muscle. He had about the same color hair as me that he kept short and wind blown. His eyes were almost the dark brown as levis. He was in a black short sleeve and dark jeans. His leather jacket hung under one arm.

I love my idiot brothers.

"I don't won'na talk 'bout it. Now where's Buda ?" I asked. Levi walked over to their car and let a big, happy, brown brindle, boxer, great Dane, dog mix, jump out. I walking back to my car and let him in, then got in and pulling out into the street. I sighed heavily as I fond the right roads to take to Bobby's. My big boy, Buda, was sticking his head out the window. I pulled up to the house that had a junkyard around it and smiled a little to my self. When I got out my brothers were already out beside me and I rounded on them. "Behave yer'selves." I warned .

I walked in Introducing my self, Buda, and brothers to the older hunter in the wheel chair. I sat down and told him everything, some of which my brothers haven't heard of yet.

"There's one more thing. Last night I had a dream of a young girl being thrown off a train, the last thing I saw were her white eyes. I would have just brushed it off as a bad dream cuz hey, I'm a hunter, what hunter don't have messed up dreams? But right before I realized lily, the other sensor I was telling you about, disappeared. I had a dream about her to. She was chained to her car that was under water. Her eyes were also white. I did some research and they found a car in lake Sew in Lilly's town yesterday. Lilly was in side chained to her seat. " I told them. Some eyes were wide, others had seen so many things I guess being surprised anymore never happened.

"Okay, so what?" Dean said running a hand down his worn face. "Demons are out there finding and killing sensors, and Ada can see them dying!? Do any of you believe that the angels are trying to save the sensors?" Dean asked. "I believe they would do anything to keep them from the demons." Castiel said gruffly. "So what about their eyes?" Asked Sam. "Well I would believe a sensor's power is tied to their soul." Said Bobby.

"Bobby's right and the eyes are said to be the window to your soul." I murmured. "So if this is true, how do we know how long the other girl has?" Asked Levi. "We don't." I said dryly. I stood up from the couch, I was sitting on, and paced to the entrance of the kitchen. "The only thing we have to go on is a demon named Dorian." I told them.

"And do I got the gossip for you my little sensor." Said a perky voice from behind me. I turned and smiled wide. "Marlo ! I haven't heard from you in months. Where have you been?" I asked walking over to the tall skinny blond in suit pants, white dress shirt, bedazzled vest, and pink striped fedora. "Still as fashionable as ever." My smile brightened.

"Well some one has to be. I mean HELL is spilling over out there, but that doesn't mean we have to go down looking like the lass season of fashion esta, now do we?" He smirked adjusting his vest. But then suddenly frowned. "Oh, my dear, the Winchesters? You are really in the middle of 'it' aren't you honey?" He asked glancing over at the brothers and then giving me a sympathetic look. "Uh ,sorry to interrupt the 'girl chat'. But who the hell are you?" Dean asked standing up.

"Well your just a, Louis Vuitton purse, full of sunshine." Marlo told him with a grimmest. "Although they are out of fashion to." He murmured thinking to himself. "What?!" Dean asked confused and annoyed. "Is this guy for real?!" Dean exclaimed looking at me.

I introduced Marlo to every one as a fashion designer and a close friend of mine. "He's a demon." Castiel blurted. "That's not nice Cas." Sam told him. "No the angels right. I am a demon. But I stay on the gossip side of things 'all demonic'. All that soul collecting-and death, it's just to mess for me. I use my deal making skills to clothe the world in style." Marlo said with jazz hands. I giggled see every ones faces, who weren't use to the demon, and his 'all bedazzled' look on life. The Winchester brothers , Castiel, and Bobby looked over to my brothers. They shrugged. "He grows on you. " Levi told them. "Glad to hear that, big L." Marlo winked at him.

I rolled my eyes and turn to Marlo. "So what's the word Gossip Girl?" I asked him. He smiled. "Well, I know where you can find that scum, Dorian. Now he's a big shot up there in the demon ranks. So, I'm warning you. But he has a club in California named Soulless." He raised his brows. "Catchy, eah?" He asked me. I sighed.

"Alright boys were going to the beach!" I told them with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10 To Little To Late

**AN; Ada has made her way up to the demon that's picking sensors off. How will this meeting end ? Can Ada be the sensor to stop the demon, Dorian , from obtaining the gift that's meant to stop evil and ****not**** help it? **

We didn't have time to drive all the way to Long beach, Californian. So, Castiel volunteered to zap ,or fly, us there. Marlo was nice enough to get us a beach house there. We were waiting for night to fall so the night club would open. I had dozed off in my room. That's when the dream hit me.

{A young woman stood with white eye. Her dark hair curled around her pretty face. Then a knife was plunged into her stomach.}

[The dream backed up and started over.]

{The young woman with dark hair sat cowering on the floor. Her dark blue eyes shining with fresh tears. I stood pinned to a wall as a man with black hair and black eyes held a crystal over me, sucking my sight away. I kneed the man knocking the crystal away and sending it flying to the floor, to shatter into peace's. I got one demon off me and then, I was stabbed.}

[My dream ended, with me dyeing on the floor.]

I woke with a strangled cry as I sat up in bed. Buda, who was laying on the floor beside my bed, raised to his feet with a small whine. A moment latter my brothers and Winchester brothers came bursting into my room. I put my hand on my head feeling a searing pain run through it. "Ada, what happened?" Dean asked walking over to my side of the bed as he looked around the small room. Gun ready.

"I had another dream-uh my head." I murmured holding my head. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at Sam. "Did you hit your head or do you think it was the dream?" He asked putting his other hand on the side of my face to get me to look strait up at him.

"I didn't hit it. So I think it was the dream. Their getting worse, Sam." I said looking him in the eye. He was looking in my eyes when a surprised look came over his face. " Sam what did you see?" I asked. I sat up on my knees and grabbed at some of his shirt when he didn't answer. "SAM!?" Dean yelled bringing his younger brother out of his stupor. Sam looked at his brother and then down at me. "I...thought," He went silent for a moment. "I think I saw a pentagram in your eyes." He said looking down at me.

My brothers looked at each other. I gave Castiel a smile, saying I knew what Sam saw was true. He looked back at me with a knowing glance." Well that makes perfect since ." I said sitting back. "It does? Cuz I'm lost." Dean asked sarcastically. I gave him a glare that had him backing up with his hands held up. " I've not once been possessed. Sure they've tried but never could have. Iv never needed a pendent or a tattoo to keep them out, now I know why." I said.

"Well," said Bobby as he rolled around my brothers. "What all did'ya see?" He asked. I mi tally sighed. " I saw a young woman with long black hair with blue- on." I stumbled over my words. I was going to say blue eyes, but that would give the fact it wasn't like the other dreams I had. I knew Bobby would be quick to put it together. " It might have been a blue dress but she had a knife coming out of her chest and she and the wood floor was covered in blood." I told him. Bobby looked at me In thought for a moment. " What about her eyes, did you see'um?" He asked. "Yes, they were translucent. Like the others." I murmured.

[Latter that night.]

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO STAY HERE?!" I exclaimed. My hand twitching at my side where my knife hung. My brothers eyed the knife and Levi stepped back. "I thought you didn't swear?" He asked. I gritted my teeth. "Its a place I ain't damned no one there...yet." I said crossing my arms. "Well...we think its best. Were dealing with demons in peoples body's so we can see them." He told me. I glanced dangerously away. That's when I saw it. The wall colors, dark wood floors. This is where I died.

I looked back at my brothers with a soft smile. "I'm sorry, I know you two just want to protect me." I told them throwing an arm around each of their shoulders, pulling them both down into a hug." You two will do just fine without me. You both are stronger then you think, don't forget that." I murmured. I let go of them (not without a lot of effort) and turned quickly on my hills walking toured my room and throwing a hand up behind me. " I'll see'ya as soon as things are right." I walked down the hall and saw Bobby. I got a little past him when he spoke. "Is there a woman? Or was it you who died in your dream?" He asked.

I sighed turning to face the older man in the wheel-chair. " There's another. But in order for there to be, I have to do this. I am suppose to, I know that." I told him. "What? Cuz God says?!" He hissed in anger. I smiled at him with thanks, as he showed his affection for me through the anger. " It just came to me a few moment after I woke up. A voice, telling me I knew what I had to do to start something that will help save the earth in its time of need. It told me everything will be alright. I could see the truth In those words, with every ounce of my being. I promise, Bobby. Ill make things better." He looked at me all struck and with a wobbled nod he rolled off as Dean called his name so Castiel could take him home, so he could research .

Latter that night I was pacing the house while Castiel (who had came back and was told to stay with me) sat quietly in a chair. Then there was a knock on the door. Castiel got up and went to open it when a bright light consumed the room. When the light faded away Castiel was gone, the door was wide open and a beaten a bruised woman with long black hire a blue eyes stood on the other side. Her hand was bloody on a angel repealing symbol. She wobbled a little as she started walking and sobbing my way.

A dark haired man grabbed her by the hair, stopping her In her tracks. "Hello, ….. sensor huntress and leader no doubt. Ada Hawk, am I right?" He asked as other demons walked into the room. " That's me." I said standing tall. I held out my hand. "Now give her to me!" I said sternly.

The demon chuckled and shoved the woman to another demon to his side. "Touchy. I like it. I'm Dorian, if you hadn't guessed." He said as he circled around me. His vessel had a simple smile as he examined me. But his true face' s tough, long, black , and firery whipped out to lick the edges of his deformed mouth. His large black abyss eyes scanning down my body. I felt dirty and really wanted to gag as I could only imagine what he was thinking. "What is wrong with you- angels and demons, looking at me that way. Is it that much of a turn on that my eyes don't explode when I look at the real things hiding in the human your wearing, at the time?" I asked sarcastically. Dorian stopped in front of me and smiled .

" So you can see the real truth. You... I've been looking for you for a long time." He took a step closer. "One more step and your going back to hell as a shish-ca-bob." I warned him. A grin spread over the vessels face twisted the demon inside to look sinister and playful. I pulled one knife out. He wiggled a finger at me. "Uh, un, uh." He glanced to the demon with the woman. The blue eyed girl let out a cry of pure pain as the demon holding her twisted her arm behind her back.

Dorian held out his hand for my knife. I didn't want to give it up, but when the woman cried out again I had to. Dorian smiled and tossed it over his shoulder to the floor. "Now , now what else do you have hiding. That one knife cant be all..." He came closer but I didn't dare move, for sake of the girl. His hands slid down my waist then hips. His fingers daring to run down the side of my butt to travel the length of my legs, where in my right boot he found my other knife. He slowly came back up with a wide smile. I got up in his face.

His hands held up to the demons, who were moving in at my closeness to their boss. Dorian never took his eyes off me. "You want to make a deal, right?" I asked. His lips turned back to his simple smile. " You want hurt or kill another sensors again and you'll get my sight, when something finally gets me." I said. He thought about this a moment and then smiled again. "Sounds fare enough. Its a deal. But I must ask." There was the evil smile again. " Ever toughed a demon before?" I made a disgusted sound or snarl and grabbed the demons shirt bringing him down and smashing my mouth to his.

" Have to do better if you want this to work." He said against my unmoving lips. I swallowed down some vomit and pulled my mouth apart so my lips formed against his. His lips moved mine around, quickly guiding them. His tongue slithered into my mouth and I bit it hard enough to bring blood. I turned and spit out the blood. He didn't cry in pain or even get mad. He started to chuckle as he eyed me still. " Feisty!" He said. I turned away from him and walked close to where the woman was. " Can you stand?" I asked as she was hunched on the floor. That's when I didn't see it coming. The hand wrapped around me stabbing me with my own knife in the chest. One of the other demons doing the dirty work.

" Ohwa, rill sorry about that. But I have already been waiting for so long. I don't want to wait any more." Said Dorian. I went down holding the knife in my chest, gasping as it scraped my heart. I managed a week chuckle when I got my bearings. " You get nothing when I die. I said sight but really the gift is in my soul not my eyes. And since I didn't give my soul to you ,you don't get the gift." I smiled at his pissed look and snatched up the knife on the floor, stabbing the first demon in my way.

I collapsed on the floor beat and bleeding out. Lousing breath as my heart was starting to fell. I had killed most of the demons. Dorian had fled like a cowered. But like I had saw it. I was laying there dyeing.

**Oh I got you looking back and saying "Now what just happened?" The next chapter will be out soon. Stay sweet. ^,~ **


	11. Chapter 11 As I lay Dying

**AN; So it's come to this. Ada has seen her future and to save and stand for a better one, she has fallowed suet with her deadly dreams. As she lays on her death bed what will happen. **

As I had seen it earlier that day, I laid on the floor in a pool of my own blood dyeing.

I could hear the soft muffled cries from the woman in the corner. I could hear the soft wind blow through the open front door. I looked at the woman with a mustered up smile from my place, now lining up against the wall . "W-what's your name?" I asked slowly as the air was getting harder to breath. She stared wide eyed with her hands over her mouth.

" Dianna." She cried around her fingers. I choked back, feeling liquid running up my throat. Tasting salt and smelled iron come up and start to pool in mouth.

"You need to keep strong Dianna. Things will get better." I told her. " OH MY GOD!" Exclaimed a voice. I looked to the door and saw the Winchesters. Dean was standing by the door slightly turned his hand sliding down his face stopping over his mouth as he took in the room with a side glance. Sam was clearly the one to speak. He stood closer to me, his eyes were wide with shock, his mouth slightly open. "A...Ay..dha." Sam slurred my name trying to comprehend what he was seeing. I smiled the best smile I could give them. But I knew the blood, running from the corners of my lips, wasn't helping.

"He got away from me...Dorian. He's a cheater, that one." I tried to laugh but it came out a wet cough. Sam moved to my side putting an arm under me. " Dean…. go start the car we got to get to a hospital!" Sam told him. Dean stepped foreword angrily throwing his arm out, a pained look in his eyes. " She has a damned knife through her chest, Sam!" He exclaimed and turned back to the door In frustration, unable to look me or his brother in the eye.

"Sammy," I said looking up at the young man. He looked down at me with pain in his eyes trying desperately from letting his brother see his eye stink as he fault to keep his emotion locked away. "I cant get out of this one. If the knife is removed my heart will fill with blood and quit right then. I stayed on my feet long enough to take those demons out, thought." I told him. "One last fight."

I looked up at the older brother. " Where are they?" I asked him. " They- we got stuck in traffic on are way back. They where behind us." He said gruffly knowing I was talking about my brothers. I sighed and then took a painfully breath that racked my whole body to the core. " I don't think I'm going to last much longer. So, you two have to tell them-" I was cut off. " No. You can...you...you cant die on them." Sam told me. " There strong…. they will get through this. But they need… to.. know. Dianna over there," I slurred my words. Sam looked at the woman huddled in the corner of the room.

"Tell them she needs to become a hunter. That they need to make her stronger and any other sensor that comes along. Tell them…. Saturday is still cleaning day and Buda had his shots last month so he's good tell next summer." I said trying to lighten the unforgiving mood hanging in the air as death slowly creped in.

"One last thing. Under no circumstances….. are any of you to try bring me back. No-Sam!" Sam was about to say something but I cut him off. With a stern look that quickly softened as I looked into his hurt exasperation. " Sammy…," I shook my head slightly. I turned my head looking at Dean who was looking on with a stoned and almost painful to look at. "Whisky, this…is how it was suppose to….," I took a sharp breath feeling everything in my body fell, all the pain, the hurt, the strain, go away as blood gushed from my mouth. I felt a calm peace that I had never before felt.

Her words fell short. Her eyes glazed over and open, but not seeing anything anymore. Her body laid still in Sam's arms, who's face was twisted with sadness, hurt, and anger. Dean felt his brother feelings. They had, yet again, lost another good friend.

Sam laid Ada's body down and closed her eye's. He sat there on the balls of his feet, the heels of his palms digging into his eye's as he took a deep breath.

'This was not how anyone should go, Ada.' Dean thought to her, his fists clinched as he heard Ada's brothers pull up out side.

**Well I don't know what to say. I just killed off my main character! Will there be another chapter? Maybe! Stay sweet. ^,~**


End file.
